1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system with a built-in heat-exchanger for use or a building wall, a curtain wall, a window panel on a similar wall panel. 2. Prior Art
One known ventilator with a built-in heat-exchanger is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 59-74443 published Apr. 26, 1984. The prior ventilator has a discharge passage for delivering air from the interior to the exterior, and a supply passage for delivering air from the exterior to the interior; heat transfer takes place between these two air flows as the latter pass through a heat-exchanger rotor which rotates at a relatively low speed in the ventilator.
The Japanese Publication also teaches a technical concept of warming and cooling the interior to a uniform room temperature by the provision of an air passageway and a heat-medium passageway, both extending in and through hollow structural sections of a window frame. Heat medium, such as hot water or cold water, is circulated through the heat-medium passageway to warm or cool air as the latter flows in the air passageway through the window frame. The warmed or cooled air flows from an outlet in the window frame into the interior.
However, with the prior ventilator, effective warming and cooling was difficult to achieve.
To this end, one attempt has been proposed in which a preliminary heat-exchanger is provided to prewarm air (introduced from the exterior) somehow before the air passes through a heat-exchanger rotor. But this attempted system was at variance with reality and hence was not put to industrial use, because the following questions remained unsettled: (1) where a source of heat should be provided; and (2) in cooling, a separate cooling unit is required.